An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method and system for display of structures or regions of interest. In particular, an embodiment of the present invention is related in general to images that may be associated with heart examinations by ultrasounds, magnetic resonance, tomography by single photon emission, tomodensitometry, and by positron emission tomography. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention applies to methods and systems for automating the display of structures or regions of interest.
Editing a 3D image to create segmentation is often the most time consuming part of generating a useable 3D image. The segmentation of an image comprises extracting regions of interest. The same needs for segmentation are also applicable to quantification software packages (such as programs that isolate an object such as a tumor to measure its size) and to therapy planning software (for example software defining targets to be treated or defining structures to be avoided).
There are a wide variety of tools available for making segmentation. These tools are: automated editing tools such as thresholding tools, connectivity tools, or mathematical morphology tools; manual editing tools or “sculpting” tools, such as an “electronic scalpel” to cut out connections or to remove regions, a “paintbrush” to choose regions, and specialized tools for specific organs or anatomic structures (heart, vessels, lungs, etc.).
These tools have the following disadvantages: automated editing tools require a significant amount of learning about how to use them by the user; automated editing tools are not efficient in all situations; manual editing tools are difficult to use, and editing a 3D volume takes a long time if good results are to be obtained; and the quality of results obtained with manual editing tools depends on the user. These tools are becoming more and more open to criticism as the size of data sets supplied by the acquisition devices increases. The increase in the size of data sets increases the time necessary to extract a region of interest.